User talk:Clubber-t
All Chat here please.Clubber-t 03:23, 12 December 2008 (UTC). Delete Pages I have noticed a few double pages that one can be deleted. I would also like to know if we can remove the redirects from (showing doubles) ' '. :The still shows many duplicate pages (redirects) even after I cleaned up about 20. I will not delete the redirect page unless all the links are fixed using the "What Links Here" botton.--Clubber-t 21:01, 25 January 2009 (UTC) *'Woodcutters' - junk removed *'Woodcutter' - moved to Wood Camp *'Wood' - moved to Wood Camp removed and fixed all links Wheat Farm This article could use a re-write and images but shows the 5 deleted short pages saying the same thing. Maybe a Page rename to Bread or Bread Chain? *'Bread' - moved to Wheat Farm removed and fixed all links *'Flour' - moved to Wheat Farm removed and fixed all links *'Bakery' - moved to Wheat Farm removed and fixed all links *'Mill' - moved to Wheat Farm removed and fixed all links *'Wheat' - moved to Wheat Farm removed and fixed all links *'Tunneler' - moved to Tunneler's Guild removed and fixed all links *'Stone' moved to Stone Quarry removed and fixed all links These articles are very short and say basically the same thing. I know we are looking for 250 pages but there probably 100 wanted pages even after I removed a pile of junk dead links. --Clubber-t 01:30, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I deleted woodcutters and made a redirect page for the others. --Strongholdman 15:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC) More policies The current policies are standard policies from Wikia. In the absence of Mr. Strongholdman, I think you and I need to come up with some additional policies. Some of my ideas: *'Correct spelling:' It really bugs me, and anyone who reads this wiki (I'm sure of it) when stuff is badly misspelled. Firefox comes with a spell checker, but I'm not sure for I. Explorer 7 or other browsers. Whenever I see something misspelled, I find my cursor straying over to the "edit" tab. I could be doing other things, and I don't want to spend my Christmas break fixing up people who can't spell. *'British or American?' On a related note, there is some debate over the spelling of certain words. "Color" vs "Colour", "Armor" or "Armour", etc. I'm American, but Firefly Studios is a British company, so I personally think that this wiki should have British spelling. Thoughts? *'Correct grammar:' I think I fixed most or all of this, but it's still really annoying. Stuff like "okay so you need to build a tower, i recommend a defense turret" makes me want to punch someone. This is a Wiki, not a forum. *'Third person?' On the Doom Wiki, there's a policy on always writing from a third-person perspective. "The player should build a defense turret on the western edge", rather than "You should build...". I think that sounds a lot more professional. :That's all I can remember for now. I'm sure more will come to me. We seem to be the only two active users, so we can come up with policies until/if Strongholdman returns. Abyssalstudios 16:33, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Back. Third person is actually something i have been planning. From what I remember I have only used third person. It just sounds better for a wiki. --Strongholdman 16:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Correct spelling is very important but I think that more contributors is also important. I use ieSpell for explorer (separate download) and don't mind checking new articles but agree the whole site needs a lot of work. I am Canadian and still use the King's English (Oxford vs Websters) but think the spelling from the game should be used. Third o sounds good. We should always support new users no matter there mistakes but gently point out the proper or more professional way.Clubber-t 18:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Oh, yes, we need to support new users. But they also need to know what is and isn't correct. I'll draft up the addition for the policies tonight (I'll be offline), and they'll be up tomorrow or Thursday. Abyssalstudios 22:09, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::So much for Thursday. I'll set it for Christmas Break the Winter Intermission, sometime. Articles Why have you made articles that only has template stub in it? --Strongholdman 10:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, I'm a noob just trying out how things work. I can remove but that message comes up at the top reminding me of the articles that need work. I can remove if its a problem. Clubber-t 19:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Copyright violation Hi. I deleted Stronghold 2 - Campaigns article because it was a direct copy from http://stronghold2.heavengames.com/strategy/walkthru/pop1 --Strongholdman 15:47, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :: Did not know it was a violation if I made a "Soarces" link. Will not happen again Clubber-t 22:21, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Admin request I just saw you've requested to be an admin. For what it's worth, I think you'll do a great job when you get the post. Abyssalstudios 14:27, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Adminship I don't see any reason why not to promote you. Welcome to the club. I hope you manage to attract new users here. --Strongholdman 15:25, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Single Player Pages I would like to use the Crusader Single Player Page as a standard for all single player pages so if there are any changes you would like to see or do please do it soon so I can use the same look throughout. Template Request Hello. I need a template, if you have some spare time. Before I commence writing walkthroughs, I need to make sure that no one changes the guide to a completely different strategy. I would like it to look something like this: :Warning: This guide is one of many possible ways to complete this mission. While there are others, this one is the strategy that is generally accepted as the best. If you have a different strategy, please file it under the "alternate strategies", below. As always, if you have minor edits, please be bold and write them. If you believe that this guide is inadequate, please use the talk page. Nothing too fancy. Just see what you can come up with to get that message across. No hurry. Abyssalstudios 17:47, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Can edit in the future but its a start *keep the spoiler image? *add background colour or border? :Ehhh... not the Spoiler Alert tag, perhaps a big "warning" image instead. Yes, I know I'm not logged in ;) -Abyssalstudios, 14:50 Febuary 14 --Clubber-t 19:12, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Incredible. Thank you! Abyssalstudios 21:50, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::Image won't show. --Strongholdman 15:20, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Here to. I would give it a bit, high volume on net maybe. Pages very slow loading on wikia. --Clubber-t 15:29, 16 February 2009 (UTC) New User Page I've drafted up a page for new users, which can be found here. This is only a draft, so I need input. In particular, the "prominent users" section could be thorny. Any ideas at all are nice. Abyssalstudios 16:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Looks Great. Very good idea. --Clubber-t 16:45, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Vandal Next time you see a vandal like that one remember to block the vandal for a week (i blocked permanently because of username). And user pages shouldn't be protected if it is vandalised if it is easy to block the vandal (they don't create new accounts all the time). --Strongholdman 10:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : I thought this guy could use perm ban but not sure how to do it and was only protecting page till banned ::You don't know how to ban people? --Strongholdman 16:19, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Never attempted-thought I would leave perm bans to you. ::It is very easy to give perm ban. Expiry:other -> Other time:indefinite. --Strongholdman 17:53, 28 February 2009 (UTC) hey i m Qadeer and need some help when i start the game Stronghold 2 after completing its loading nothing shows just like miss spelling when i start campagin or siege it automatically quit plz tell me how to fix this problem